


Birthday

by DLTomes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A sad birthday turn into happy one but return to a bad, Gen, Reason why Keith didn't care for birthday.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 09:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLTomes/pseuds/DLTomes
Summary: A sad birthday became a happy. Then, turn to worse. Especially, for a seven-year-old boy name Keith.





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this story is late. I was planning to post it on Keith's birthday.

At the kitchen, a man in his mid-thirties, carry a small white cake. He short dark-hair, bluish-eyes, and powerful body. Decorate with white frost, strawberries around the top and seven candles. And, a few words said; Happy 7th Birthday, Keith.

"Okay, kiddo." He places the cake to the boy with dark, messy hair. "Blow the candles and make a wish, Keith."

The boy who appear the younger-verse of Keith. While he sulks, his father notices a sad expression in his son's eyes. "Is something wrong?"

"A wish won't make a different, Dad." Keith respond. 

Which, confuse his father. "I don't get what you me-"

"My wish won't come true." Keith broke. "No matter how many years it went, my didn't come true."

Curious of it, his father figure what he wants the most; To met his Mom.

"I see." His dad feels terrible. "Sorry, kiddo. I wish there's a way for you to met and know your mom."

"I understand, Dad." Keith tries to fight his tears. 

Unable to share what he knows of his wife or tell him what's her name. Or, that his mom isn't from this planet. Then, an idea came.

"But she left you something before she goes."

Keith became surprise as he turns his head to his father. "She did?"

He nodded. "She did. And, I promise her to give it to you when you're older but I'll make an exception for you. Okay, kiddo?"

Keith grinned. Which, his dad figure. "I'll be back."

He kisses his son on the head. Then, he moves out of the kitchen and head upstairs to get his son his presents. 

* * *

 

While he's upstairs, he head to his bedroom. There he open his closet and pull out an old-worn shoe box. And, carry it to his bed.

"I hope you don't mind I give it to him a few years earlier." He taking something out of the box. "Cause, he needs something of your, Krolia."

Gift-wrap in an old, wore-cloth and tied it with a thin string. As he's finishes, he led back downstairs and delivered the gift to his son. 

* * *

 

Still, at the table. Keith pout as he wondered what his mom give him before she left. Not to mention why his father is taking so long? Is his dad lying to him? 

Before Keith further think, his dad came. And, presented to his son.

"Here your present, kiddo." He takes a seat. "A gift from your mom."

As Keith unwrap it. It was a small double-edged made by an unknown material. A gray outline and a dark gray blade. Plus, a strange marking on it."

Cool!" Keith astounded. "Mom left me a blade?!""

She did." He saw a smile on Keith's face as he lifts the blade. "Expected her blade isn't from our world.""

It isn't?!" Keith turn away from the blade.

"She called it a ceremonial blade." Keith's dad spoke."

Why?" Thus, he got curious. "Why the blade is ceremonial?"Keith's dad snick. "She didn't tell me. But she passes the blade to you. Similar, to a family's an heirloom."

He beams as his father mention 'heirloom' and wondered what the marking means. But before he asks, his father pull something out of his pocket. "Make sure you cover the glyph, Keith."

Which, confuse Keith. "Can I ask why?""

Can't tell you." His father replied.

Before Keith speak, his father stood up as he moves his chair. "Time for cake." He replied. "Until, you want waxes in your cake."

Keith shake his head as 'no'. "I'll get the knife."

"Want me to get plates and forks?" Curious if his dad needs help.

"Thank, son." His dad smile. As he watches Keith blow, the candles and got off his chair. "Not to mention, I got you a gift too."

"A story?!" Keith respond. As he turning away.

"You got me." He laughed. Got the knife out of the kitchen drawer as he walks back to table. "Now, let's eat. Shall we?"

"Is it chocolate?"  His son wondered.

"You think your own father forget your favorite cake?" He smirks. Hence, he and Keith laugh with each other. 

* * *

 

Nighttime came as it's closes to bedtime. As his father tuck Keith to bed, he tells his son his bedtime stories.

"So, what story are you going to tell me, Dad?" Keith got curious as there's excitement in his eyes.

His dad sighed. "This story will be interesting." He explains. "A story of Light and Darkness. And, Life and Death.""

Sound interesting." Keith got glue by it. "Tell me more."

"Long ago, when the galaxy was young." He began. "There're two sentient. One of Light. And, the other, Darkness."

Absorb by the begin, Keith listen as his mind wander. "Together, they created life. Soon they fell in love. But their roles prevent them to be together."

"What roles, Dad?" Keith wondered. "And, why can they be together?"

"Specific duties." he explains. "And, they dangerous once they're together."

"How dangerous?" Again, he wonders.

"Dangerous as the end to the entire universe." His father explain as he continues the story. "Now, where was I? Ah, yes. Once they did created, they return to their world as they watch their children grow."

Keith beam with excitement. "As they watch, new life resurface in the planet they created."

"New Life?" Keith stood up on his bed. "Likes, us?"

His father chuckle on his response. "You got that right, kiddo." He places his hands to his son's shoulders as he lay him to bed. "And, many more."

"Then, what happen?" Keith considered as they were at the end of the story.

"As years flew by, the sentients met as they disguise themselves." He continues. "Soon, they have a child. And, they're happy." His father expression turn into sadness. "But someone discovered them and they're punishes."

"What became of them, dad?" His son sound worry.

"They imprisoned the two sentient on two different worlds." He answers as he explains. "So, they can't be together. To keep the universe safe."

"And, their child?" Keith wondered what happen to that child.

"Likes, the parents, the child was, too, taking to a different world." A sad tale for the child. No mother or father.

"Does the child has a name?" Keith wondered.

"The child's name is Ouroboros." His father respond. "And, the child is a boy."

"He must be alone and sad." Keith appear sad for Ouroboros. But curious. "Did someone care for him?"

"Yes." His father's expression remains sad. "Until he's at the proper age."

"What do you mean?" Keith's afraid. 

"Once Ouroboros got older," he hesitated. "He'll be alone. For an eternity. Guarding something for them."

"What's he guarding, Dad?" Again, he wondered.

"I got no clue, Keith." A poor answer. "But I believe it's something important."

Keith became disappointed. "So, that's it?"

His dad grins. "Afraid so, kiddo. For Ouroboros' parents."

"What do you mean?" He got confuse.

"Ouroboros' story had only begun." He stands out of the bed. And, exit as he switches the light-out. "Until, tomorrow."

There Keith sleep. As he hugs his stuff hippo in his arms. 

* * *

 

A few hours pass, and Keith was sound asleep. Until, something loud woke him.

"Huh!?" Keith wondered as he became frighten. Unable to go back to sleep, Keith move out of bed.

Once he's outside his room, more noises appear. And, it's coming downstairs. Curiosity overcome fear, Keith walk downstairs as he sees what makes that noise.

As his feet touch the floor, Keith startled as he heard yelling behind the kitchen door. Scare at first, Keith head back upstairs. But heard his father's name in the yell.

"Dammit, Hearth! Tell me, what you know?!" The guy sound impatience."

I told; I don't know." Hearth shouted back. Which, he receives punches.

"That's not the answer I'm seeking, Hearth!!!"  He howls as Hearth coughed. Which, frighten Keith.

"Dad??!!!" Keith pushes the door as he run. He got grab by another man.

"A boy?" He directs as he met Keith. Both his hair and mustache are gray. With blue eyes as icy-bitter, and sheer expression. "What's this, Hearth?"

"Keith!" He argues. "Keep your hands away from my son!" Hearth tries to break free from the chair.

"Hearth, my dear man." He sound intrigue. "I didn't know you have a child. Or, that you're marrying."

"It's a secret marriage, Wade." He barks. "Which, you're not invited."  
Wade jeered. "This might work with my favors."

"What you are talking-?" Hearth tries to act brave. There he realizes.

"You figure, didn't you?" Wade gave a wicked grin.

"You leave my son out of this, Wade!" He warns them. "Or, you'll be sorry."

Wade didn't show worried. Then, turn his attentions to Keith. "Tell me, son." He tries to act friendly to him. "How old you?"

"I turn seven, sir." Keith stutter as he tries not to sound afraid.

"Seven, huh?" Wade sound slight surprise. "And, where's your Mother?"

"She left." Again, Keith answer.

"She left?" He repeats as he got curious. "Why did she 'left,' Keith?"

"I didn't ask." He continues. "Dad never told me."

"Sound that your mother abandon you, has she?" Wade stated. "A shame, isn't it?"

"She didn't!" Hearth become irritated. "Quit pulling nonsense to my son!"

But Wade didn't listen. He continues as he made a seven-year-old boy cry. Which, furious the father. And, that fury made him break free from his hold.

"I said; Quit pulling nonsense to my son!" Hearth became angry as he punches Wade.

The man who hold Keith let go as he run and check on his superior. "Sir, are you okay?"

Keith run to his dad as he holds him. "It's okay, kiddo. You're safe."  
That's a lie. Neither of them aren't safe. Not when Wade is alive. He need to think of a plan. And, fast. Or, it's too late.

There he saw something on the floor. It's Wade's gun. Hearth think the gun fell out and drop to the ground. Which, he gave him an idea and pray it works.

As he grab the Wade's gun from the floor, he looks at is one last time."Keith, I need you to listen me." Keith stare at his father. But Wade regains conscious. "Whatever happens, it's not your fault. I pray that you'll survive and find good people to care for you."

Without hesitated, Keith nodded as he still holds his dad to him. "And, I'm assume you'll met your mother. Don't know how, but I'm assume you'll met her."

He places his hands to his son's head as he tries to cover him. There he pointed the gun to the stove. "I hope I aim for the gas container?" 

As Wade get on to his feet, he saw what Hearth is doing. But before he could stop him, he was too late. Hearth shot, and an explosive came from inside the stove. Thus cause a big fire in the kitchen that spend so wild.

"Can't believe he did that!" Wade sneer at his response. "Is he planning to himself and his son?!"

"Sir, we need to go." He recommends. "Firemen and the police are coming." With no choice but Wade order a retreat.

After Wade retreated, Hearth told his son to close his eyes and never open until he said it's safe. There he carries him to safety. But the fire spread too fast. 

With careful step, Hearth tries to keep his balance while he carried his son. But the wooden floor are worn-out and easy to break. It leave a creak as Hearth step on, and cause him to lose his balance.

"You're Ok, Dad?" Keith become worried. "You're not hurt, are you?" 

"I'm fine, kiddo." He tries to calm him. "I'm not young as I used to be."

"If you say so." Keith tries to acted brave. "When will I open my eyes?"

"Soon, Keith. Soon." As he tries to get up, the hole he made continue snap as a window made crack sound. Firemen came as they break both the door and window.

"Hearth, what happen?!" The firemen walk to him.

"No time to explain." With no time, Hearth pass his son to his follower firemen. "Just get my son out of here!"

With no farther questions, he grab Keith and run out of the burning house. As he run, the other firemen help Hearth as they try to pull him from the floor. But his foot got stuck.

"Leave me!" Hearth directed. "It's too late for me."

"No can do, Hearth." His follower firemen replied.

"Yeah, there's no way we leave a fellow firemen behind in this state." He agrees with him.

"It's okay." He told them, with a sad expression in his eyes. "I don't blame you guys. Please, leave me. And, tell Keith, I'm sorry."

No way of saving him, the firemen left him. "Sorry, Hearth."

Watching them go, Hearth closes his eyes as he shed a tear. "I guess I won't be able to tell you the rest of the story, kiddo. Or, tell of your mom. I'm sorry, Keith. I'm sorry, Krolia. Wish I can see you one last time."

The fire spread, and the house give in as it fell to ground. As Keith heard something fell, he open his eyes and saw his home being destroy. "What happen?"

Keith run to the burning house, but someone grab him. At first, he thought it was his dad but find out it's wasn't him.

"Who are you?" Keith wonder as he becomes worried. "Where's Dad?"

With no answer, Keith realizes something. "No." He whispers, then turn his attention to house. "DAD!!!!???" 

* * *

 

A few months pass. And, Keith was standing near a tombstone. 

"I guess I won't find out how the story end." Keith tries to fight his tears. "Or, Mom."

Keith's heart arches as he tries not to shed a tear. "But now, I'm alone. And, I have no one."

No matter how much he tries to hold it in, Keith tight his fist as he holds the pain. "Why did you leave me, Dad?"

Keith look at his father's tombstone. There he leaves without looking back.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think?


End file.
